gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlacht der Glocken
|Seite2 = Royalisten |Kommandant1 = *Lord Robert Baratheon *Lord Eddard Stark *Lord Hoster Tully |Kommandant2 = *Lord Jon Connington |Truppenstärke1 = Unbekannt |Truppenstärke2 = Unbekannt |Verluste1 = *Unbekannt *Ser {Denys Arryn} |Verluste2 = *Unbekannt - Höher als Rebellen *Ser {Myles Mooton} |Datum = |Teil von = Roberts Rebellion |Vorherige = Schlacht von Aschfurt |Nächste = Schlacht am Trident }} Die Schlacht der Glocken (im Original: Battle of Bells) war eine bedeutende Schlacht in Roberts Rebellion. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen das Haus Tyrell in der Schlacht von Aschfurt floh Robert in den Norden nach Steinsepte in die Flusslande, gejagt von Royalisten des Hauses Targaryen. Als die Royalistenarmee die Stadt erreichte, läuteten die Glocken der örtlichen Septe, um den Einwohner zu signalisieren, Zuflucht zu suchen, wodurch die Schlacht ihren Namen erhielt. Die Royalisten durchsuchten erfolglos Haus für Haus, bis sie durch die kombinierten Streitkräfte der Häuser Stark, Tully und Arryn überrascht wurden. Die Rebellen besiegten die Royalisten, welche sich nach Königsmund zurückzogen. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war die Schlacht der Glocken ein Gefecht in Roberts Rebellion, zwischen Royalisten und Rebellen bei Steinsepte in den südlichen Flusslanden. Den Namen erhielt sie, weil zu Beginn der Schlacht die Glocken der örtlichen Septe geläutet wurden, um die Einwohner zu warnen und zu überzeugen, in ihren Häusern zu bleiben. Die Auseinandersetzung wurde durch die Rebellen gewonnen, obwohl den Royalisten ein geordneter Rückzug gelang. Vorgeschichte Nach der Niederlage in der Schlacht von Aschfurt, an der Grenze zwischen den Sturmlanden und der Weite, marschierte Robert Baratheon in den Norden. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich mit seinen Verbündeten vereinen, den Starks, Tullys und Arryns. Es ist nicht bekannt, was auf dem Marsch zwischen Aschfurt und Steinsepte passierte, jedoch wurde Robert verwundet und versteckte sich in der Septe vor Verfolgern, kurz bevor der Kampf begann. Ablauf Als die Hand des Königs, Lord Jon Connington, die Stadt besetzte, befahl er seinen Soldaten, mit der Suche nach Robert zu beginnen, Haus für Haus. Sie hatten keinen Erfolg, als die vereinte Armee der Tullys und Starks Steinsepte erreichte. Die Rebellen stürmten die Stadtmauern und griffen Conningtons Armee an, die mit heftiger Gegenwehr reagierte. Er verwundete Lord Hoster Tully und tötete Denys Arryn, den Vetter und Erben von Lord Jon Arryn. In dieser Zeit bekämpften sich beide Armeen überall in der Stadt, in den Straßen, in den Gassen, einige sogar auf den Dächern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam Robert aus seinem Versteck, wahrscheinlich mit seinen Anhängern, und führte einen Gegenangriff. Robert erschlug Prinz Rhaegar Targaryens Freund und ehemaligen Knappen, Ser Myl Muton. Obwohl es so schien, als wäre es die Wende, behauptete Robert später, dass es Lord Eddard Stark war, der sie herbeiführte. Jon Connington realisiert, dass die Schlacht verloren war und war deshalb in der Lage, seine Truppen geordnet zurückzuziehen. Folgen Der Rückzug von Jon Connington erscheint wie ein Meisterstück, aufgrund der heftigen Kämpfe und Stadtumgebung, die es erschwerte, eine Armee zusammenzuhalten. Dennoch war König Aerys II. Targaryen mit dem Ausgang nicht zufrieden, verbannte Connington und beschlagnahmte dessen Ländereien für sein Versagen in der Schlacht. Die Niederlage zwang Aerys zu erkennen, dass Robert nicht mehr ein kleiner gesetzloser Lord war, den er nach Belieben vernichten konnte, sondern die größte Bedrohung, der sich das Haus Targaryen konfrontiert sah, seit Daemon Schwarzfeuer. Nach der Schlacht wurden Jonothor Darry und Barristan Selmy von Aerys nach Steinsepte geschickt, um zu sammeln, was von den Royalisten übrig geblieben war. Bei der späteren Schlacht am Trident befanden sich die Rebellen am nördlichen Ufer des Tridents; Robert floh Richtung Norden, als er in Steinsepte eingekesselt wurde. A Dance with Dragons Jon Connington dachte darüber nach, warum er die Stadt nicht niederbrennen ließ, statt den Befehl zu geben, sie zu durchsuchen. Seine Gegner argumentieren, dass Lord Tywin Lennister es getan hätte, Robert gestorben wäre, ehe die Armee der Rebellen eintraf und er danach Lord Stark, Arryn und Tully eine Begnadigungen angeboten hätte, wenn sie dafür ihre Schwerter niederlegen und nach Hause zurückkehren. Obwohl es die Rebellion ausgemerzt hätte, bedeutete es gleichzeitig den Tod jedes einzelnen Menschen in der Stadt, der gemeinsam mit Robert umgekommen wäre; Jon gab zu, dass er nicht als Mörder gebrandmarkt werden wollte und den Ruhm für Roberts Beseitigung für sich selbst beanspruchte, weshalb er niemals diesen Befehl gab. Siehe auch * * en:Battle of the Bells ru:Колокольная битва Kategorie:Roberts Rebellion Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Historische Schlachten